


The Horrible, Vicious Little Tease In This Relationship

by Lokifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is mean, M/M, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s learnt a new spell, and he’s driving Draco mad. Warnings: teasing, orgasm delay, mild bondage</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horrible, Vicious Little Tease In This Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my 'teasing' square at Kink Bingo.

“This isn’t fair!” Draco hissed like an angry goose at his smirking boyfriend. “There’s only room for one horrible, vicious little tease in this relationship and it’s not you!”

“I have no idea what you mean,” said Harry. He was a surprisingly good liar, Draco noticed resentfully; but then otherwise he’d never have got away with all that rampant rule-breaking at Hogwarts. “Is someone teasing you, Draco?”

“You – I – ” Draco almost swallowed his tongue in frustration. Harry had been casting this obscure, _obscene_ spell on and off all day, Draco was sure of it; no one else would have dared.

~*~

He’d done it just as Draco was Flooing to work. In the midst of the flames, Draco had felt – he was _certain_ – the head of a cock pushing, hot and insistent, at his hole. Shocked, he’d flailed, yelped and fallen out of the grate at the Ministry, collapsing sooty and flustered at his boss’ feet.

Things had got worse.

He’d been sitting down at his desk when he’d felt a _tongue_ there. He yelped again, and his boss sighed wearily. “Problems, Draco?”

“None, none at all,” Draco gabbled, and gulped when he felt another velvety, wet lick against his arsehole.

The shadowy sensations were bold, unpredictable, and utterly random. A harsh pinch to his nipple, a gentle hand stroking his hair, fingers sliding over a hipbone; teeth sliding slickly over his earlobe, a wet kiss to his neck, a long, lush lick along his inner thigh. Once, a hard spank while Draco was talking to a goblin; he squealed, unable to help it, then blushed furiously.

His mind kept stuttering to a stop; thoughts slid from his grip like fish, refusing to stay for more than a few seconds. His whole body was constantly on alert, waiting – yearning – for more.

At first, he could only concentrate on the shock of it; Harry had said nothing about learning a new sex spell, and every touch was unexpected. They didn’t feel ghostly, but solid and warm, even when they came on parts of his body that were clothed. 

And they slowly woke every nerve in his body, building the arousal in slow-burning flames that flared at each new touch, until just the brush of teasing fingertips over the small of his back had him shuddering. Around four, the random touches stopped; only the touch of Harry’s cock to his hole kept returning.

It never pushed inside; Draco never felt a finger teasing his prostate, or a single thrust. Just the head of Harry’s cock, teasing him, pushing just enough to _almost_ enter him before it drew back. The third time, the touch lingered – there were no other touches, just that single, shocking press of cock to hole – brushing slickly over his rim, drawing all the nerves into screaming anticipation. Draco was pressing backwards unconsciously, although it had not the slightest effect on the sensations induced by the spell; he was _mauling_ his lower lip, waiting for the thrust.

Then it vanished, again.

Draco groaned out loud in disappointment. He’d felt so ready, his whole body open and waiting; it wasn’t _fair_. At least his boss had stopped looking in whenever he heard a strange noise. He probably thought Draco was insane, but at least Draco wouldn’t have to look at his boss right now: while his cock was throbbing between his legs, while his nipples were peaked and sending shivers through him whenever they brushed against his robes, while Draco’s own hand on his knee felt amazing. 

He stood up. There was no way he could work; he had to find Harry.

Harry had been at home that day; it was his week off after three weeks on active duty. When Draco half-stormed, half-stumbled his way through the Floo to snarl at him, he only grinned; and Draco felt that grin thrum through his blood, making his heart thump against his ribcage.

_“Is someone teasing you, Draco?”_

“I – you – you know damn well what’s going on!” Draco snarled, his chest seeming to clench, his body fidgeting and shifting outside his control, in an agony of want. “For fuck’s sake, stop fucking teasing me and _fuck me_!”

Slow smile. “Such a filthy mouth, Draco.”

Harry came closer, every movement calculated and graceful; Draco recognised the shift to predator, and sighed in a combination of gratitude and anticipation. “It’s beautiful, though.”

“What?” 

“Your mouth.” Harry ran a finger along Draco’s lower lip; Draco felt his mouth open automatically, his body so primed to respond to Harry’s, he was a moment from simply lying down and opening his legs. “It’s so pretty, all pink and plush; I’d never know where it’s been.”

Draco swallowed. “Would you just...” He gave up on words and plastered himself to Harry, wrapping round his body like a vine, kissing him.

Harry kissed him back, wrapping his arms round Draco’s back, holding him against him. Draco made a small grateful sound, fervent and thankful that after all the teasing, the swiftly vanishing touches, he had skin and warmth and Harry’s whole body pressed against his, holding his bruisingly hard. Harry’s mouth opened under his; a hand slipped up into his hair, holding him still, while Harry kissed him, tongue and lips and the slick side of teeth dragging more small, uncontrollable sounds from his swollen mouth.

Thank Merlin.

Harry pushed him blindly into the wall. Draco stayed where he was pushed.

Harry was leaning into him, breathing hard into his mouth; his chest was pressed against Draco’s, and Draco could feel all the muscles there working. “It worked then?” he murmured, between running his tongue along Draco’s lower lip. “You felt – ”

“All of it,” Draco returned, his voice ridiculously breathy, turning into a humiliating squeak as Harry lowered one hand to his arse and squeezed. Draco’s hips shot forward to meet Harry’s. “Bastard – my boss thinks I’m crazy, and I dropped papers everywhere when you squeezed my balls – ”

Harry laughed, low and dark as a snake’s body close to the ground.

His hands slid from squeezing Draco’s arse, from the tangle he’d made of Draco’s hair. Draco stood with his shoulderblades pressed against the wall, his hips pushing towards Harry, while Harry ran knowing fingers over his body. His hands cupped and squeezed and clutched; Draco arched gratefully into them, thankful for _real_ contact with Harry.

Harry tugged him upstairs; Draco went easily, kissing him as they stumbled up the stairs. Then Harry stripped him: Draco tried to help, but Harry pushed his hands way with a look of ferocious focus. Harry had him naked on the bed in record time.

Harry followed him down, his eyes devouring Draco’s naked body; Draco shuddered, his back arching under the intent gaze. He wanted to spread his legs and watch Harry stare at every part of him; he wanted to curl up so Harry couldn’t expose anything else. 

Harry smiled, waved his wand, and suddenly Draco’s wrists felt stuck to the bed.

He cried out, and wriggled, pulling at his wrists: maybe he was imagining it? But Harry was grinning and getting off the bed, out of range of Draco’s madly kicking legs. “Let me go! You bastard!”

“I am,” Harry agreed, smirking.

He calmly and methodically took his clothes off, while Draco struggled and panted and screeched to be let go. Finally he turned, and his hot green gaze seemed to scorch the moisture from Draco’s mouth.

“But you’re just so appealing like this, all red-faced and sweaty. Especially since I know I can tease you, and tease you, and watch you squirm and moan and arch for me. You can kick and scream all you want – please do, it’s very cute – but all you can do is react to me. I don’t have to let you come at all.”

Draco swallowed.

He was quiet now, watching Harry like prey waiting for the pounce. He wasn’t sure – would Harry do it? He wouldn’t actually make Draco go without an orgasm like this, would he? Draco couldn’t think clearly – his cock was aching and sticky, his breath short, he was practically dizzy already and they’d only just got into bed.

Harry took a nipple into his hot mouth. 

Draco cried out; his voice rose higher as Harry’s teeth nipped sharply at his flesh. Harry kept going, until a bright bruise was blooming on Draco’s pale chest and he was almost incoherent with need.

And he just kept going, taunting Draco with his grin as he stroked Draco’s stomach, set his teeth into Draco’s adam’s apple, licked his collarbone – all the time avoiding Draco’s cock, so though he twisted and groaned and thrust his hips into empty air, he couldn’t get the touch he needed.

Finally Harry seemed to relent. He pushed Draco’s thighs back, exposing his hole. Draco groaned breathlessly as a finger slipped in, his hole sucking hungrily at it, desperate for stimulation. Harry took his time, until Draco was swearing at him between pleas as he rode Harry’s fingers, but finally – 

Harry slid into him, and Draco’s eyes fluttered shut as his body sang. Harry was fucking him, stretching him, it was –

It was Harry’s fingers tight round the base of his cock! Draco yowled his indignation, his eyes flying open. “Potter stop that _now_ you f-fucker – ” He stuttered, body bowing as Harry’s cock brushed his prostate. Seeing his reaction, Harry kept the same angle, driving his body further into need. Draco could feel his pulse in his groin, cock aching in Harry’s hands, his skin tight, need swallowing everything else until – 

One firm tug on his cock, and he came.


End file.
